1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact lenses, and, more particularly, to contact lenses having at least one pattern on the circumference of the contact lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contact lenses are more convenient than eyeglasses for most occasions. Therefore, it has recently become more popular. However, the conventional contact lens is circular with a smooth circumference and the varieties and benefits of a different structure of contact lens have been neglected for a long time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,050 discloses the contact lens having window structures that make the contact lens more flexible and the contact lens fits the cornea of human eyes better while wearing according to structural mechanics. In addition, it is also suited for correcting astigmatism and adapted to be made out of glass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,227 discloses the contact lens having micro channels on portions of the inside circumference attaching to the cornea. Therefore, the contact lens wearer can get improved tear distribution and comfort. In addition, this structure is especially suited for a multifocal contact lens which is designed to correct presbyopia.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,911 discloses the contact lens having a supporting structure for keeping a micro distance between the contact lens and the cornea provide more oxygen supply to the eyes and to improve tear distribution.
In the above cases, the contact lens structure is hollow, has micro channels, or has a narrow strip, respectively. These kinds of designed structures have problems such as a higher manufacture cost and a fragile structure. Furthermore, there is little practicality of these contact lens without considering of tears distribution and irritation while wearing the contact lens. However, the conventional contact lens causes inflammation and is uncomfortable because of dryness, not enough lubricity and the friction between eye and the contact lens. Consequently, these contact lens can damage the cornea of the eye.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a contact lens that keeps the eyes moist and avoids eye irritation. Furthermore, it can improve the comfort and stabilization.